The snow Princess
by kisaraxseto forever
Summary: Seto may act cold hearted but his isnt he is kind and loving i assure you that my dear sisters and brothers if there listneing or even concern about their older sister."Kisara said this to her sisters in a kind gental voice until she got to her brothers.


The Snow Princess:

Chapter 1: The past & Present

10,000 years ago a legend started of a beautiful enchantress Known as the snow queen's daughter betrayed a law that is punishable by death:

She fell in love with a human

And breaking that law broke the Queens heart she couldn't and let her daughter die like that so the knight before the princess punishment the Queen put a curse on her daughter and then spoke in a quite but kind voice

"You shall live your life in the mortal world still having your powers but you will be reincarnated till you die a peaceful death with the one you love but cannot die for him me dearest daughter this might be a curse but you shall not die at the on of your loves hands…You my dear child have a pure heart and so you have the spirit (ka) of the white dragon who protects are castle and land so when you die we will be frozen until you die a peaceful deaf you shall not go to paradise just yet.

The next morning the ice knights threw her and her love of the cliff so they died together but not a peaceful one.

5,000 years later

The pale skin princess was reincarnated in Egypt only to die at the age of 17 for the one she loved yet again but he didn't die until a very long time after she did. Yet he was so loyal to her he didn't marry or fall for anyone else except her...

Present time

A young girl with crystal blue eyes and hair as white as snow was putting on a pair of Nikes with two leashes next to her. She quickly did up the Knots up and walked in to the dinning room and left a note on the table. The young girl then walked out the front door and yelled

"Sky, Sally."

As soon a she yelled two huge Grey wolves/Siberian huskies appeared on with sky blue eyes with black and white fuzzy fur (which was sky) and the other had chocolate brown eyes with grey and red fur(witch was obliviously Sally).

She quickly hooked the two leashes onto the dog's collars.

As soon as she got to the large gates that surrender the machine it started to snow. The security guard looked at her with his lime green eyes then spoke

"Madam Kisara I think you should get a coat or else you'll get a cold."

"I'll be fine Suzuki besides I cant be bothered going back inside get my jacket and then walk back here but thanks for the concern."

"Of course Madam Kisara."

He said this while opening the gate she looked at him again and said

"Please Suzuki Just call me Kisara it's like your talking to a higher person then anyone."

"Of course a good time and try not to get in trouble since you refuse the security team to go with you."

"I will and how can I have fun with a security team with me?"

"I don't know?"

"Neither do I Good day Suzuki."

"Good day Kisara."

With that the teen Kisara a step daughter to the famous Maxi million Pegasus Left the safety of the machines gates.

Hmmm my two babies are rather excited today and are walking a lot faster and stronger then usual its like there pulling a truck…Its usually like there pulling a slay I wonder what's got them so excited all of a sudden hmmm I wonder if its because its snowing where we used to live it didn't snow at all but I wonder why all of a sudden dear Step-dad wanted us to move in with him?

They where nearing the park when a cat ran out in front of them quickly kisara tightened her grip on the leashes and pulled the two dogs away from the now startled cat.

After that kisara started jogging with her two beloved dogs at her side after a few seconds they reached the crossing.

"Sky, Sally sit"

The two dogs did what they where commanded to do.

She looked both ways but couldn't cross straight away because a black limousine was heading her way

*damn she thought as she quickly turned around incase it was her step fathers limo , after a few minutes the limo passed and it was safe to turn back around but when she turned around there was a little boy with spiky long black hair and deep violate eyes. He is probably 13.

"Good day" Kisara said as she looked at her lovely huskies who where watching the boy carefully incase he tried to hurt her.

That's when she started walking again and the two dogs by her side in a mater of seconds she looked both ways again and seeing it was clear she crossed the rode over to the park.

When she reached the park she walked the dogs over to the forest part and undid their leashes and said in a strong voice

"Don't go too far and keep with in my site do you understand?"

The two dogs barked as a yes and started chasing each other .Kisara walked to a not so far bench which caused the dogs to stop what they where doing and walked over to her, she smiled and said in a kind voice

"Ah so you know what I have hidden in my pockets do you well if you want it sit—the light blue girl reached into her pocket and pulled out some smacko's and gave them to her beloved dogs which got the same amount as each other.

Laughing at her dogs she pulled at her phone to see what time it was but what she didn't expect was that she had two new messages from Kyosuke and the third in command of Mafia & his brother Kyosuke the second command of the streets gangsta's which she was both in control of.

Opening the text message from Kyo

Kisara some of the other Mafia are questioning why a girl is in command and in second command & their talking about the youngest Kaiba. I over heard them planning on kidnapping him and get ransom and then something about trying to get you and Alex out of the command list. Look at the photos so you know who these kaiba brothers are I've warned Mokuba and Seto.I have gave them a photo of you and Alex so they know who you down there are photos of them.

She scrolled down and almost had a heart she heard a boy scream getting up she ran to where she heard the scream. It was that little spiky heard the people who where around them she quickly grabbed some snow and threw at them. With my luck it hit the on I wanted it to hit which was the one holding the kid.

"RUN!!"I scream at the top of my lungs to the kid as my dogs ran pouncing on the two of the men. Seeing one of the men trying to grab the kid again a ran forward putting myself in front of him letting at a low growl.

"Back off now."

"Oh him scared of a teenage girl someone help me" He said this sarcastically but still it was a big mistake because it pissed me off.

"You should be idiot" That did the trick now he was seriously pissed with her now.

He TRIED to punch her but she blocked by grabbing his fist and twisting his arm. He was on his knees in a matter of seconds.

"Get lost or ill kill your boss." With that they stopped and looked at her one of the men gasped and said

"Snow if you kill him you'll lose all the respect the mafia has for –

"No you lost all your respect trying to over throw me so If I were you id scram before he gets it and I'm serious and you for all people should know that Gayle."

Letting of a low growl they left I put my attention back to their leader and said

"Ill spear you and your little gang's life this time but don't bet your luck next and don't even try weaseling you and your gangs way back to the mafia cause you OUT."

After saying that she punched him so hard you could hear his nose snap from a mile away.

_Of course the weakling Fainted. She sighed taking at her phone and looked at the pictures that Kyo had sented her she turned around and spoke_

"Sorry you had to see that your Mokuba right?"

"Don't be sorry that was awesome and yes."

"My name is Kisara did you get the message that the mafia leader and the streetz gangsta's leaders where coming to help you or your brother?"

"Yes there names where S_now & Alex _why?"

"Of course he used my middle name-she mumbled and then spoke clearer-Well i'm the leader of the Mafia my brother Kyo the who sent you the message said my name was Snow because that's what I prefer then kisara."

"So you're the leader of the Mafia that's so cool my brother thought it was two boys not that his sexist or anything are those dogs or wolves?"

the crystal eyed girl started laughing "Well they are a rare bread they are cross over of A Siberian huskies and A Siberian grey wolves so I would say both—Turning around she whistled and the dogs came forward with out hesitation she put the leads on the dogs-The one with blue eyes is Sky and the one with Brown eyes are Sally…Shouldn't you call your brother or go home if you want I can walk you home or if you would prefer I could get one of my fathers limo drivers to drive you home?"

"I would prefer to walk but can I just call my brother first to see if he is at KaibaCorp or at the mansion umm if you don't mind can I use your phone those creeps stole it.?"

"Of course—she took her I-phone Out of her pocket and gave it to Mokuba---But please try not to drop it ok."

"Okay"

Mokuba took the phone of her and called his brother

"Hey bro it's me where are you?"

"KaibaCorp…Err long story short Snow saved me….No not actual snow I mean Snow the mafia leader and i'm using her phone since they stole it to ring you….No i'm walking and no I'm not alone snow is still here with her two body guards if that what you want to call them…..Yes Snow is a She and that's her middle name…Kisara…Um kisara is it ok If you could get Alex and come with to met my brother?"

"Ahh okay ill have to ring her and drop sky and Sally of at the mansion but i'm not granting anything for Alex she's not that reliable when you need her."

"Okay cya… So your ho—wait you said mansion right?"

"Yea I just moved here my step farther suddenly wanted me to be in domino for some strange reason."

"Okay ill follow you"

"Okay this way"

15 minutes later they arrived at the machine and were greeted by Suzuki."

"Kisara your home early and I see you brought a friend. Your step-Farther is not home yet but strangely Alex is."

"You just said Alex right not all reliable amethyst eyes Adelina or old green eyes mana?'

"No its Alex you know your blood sister with Crimson red eyes and hair as black as black can be ringing any bells."

"Of course it dose especially when i'm standing right behind you"

"How do you know when I'm here and what I need all mighty sister."

"I don't know maybe its just pure luck anyway dear old step dad made us some new cards here's your deck and your coat."

"Your coming with us if you got the message from Kayo…This is Mokuba Kaiba His brother wants to see us now."

"Yeah and he sounded pretty mad."

"Okay ill come only if you show Mokuba your new cards ill bet hell get a kick out of them."

"Fine but—No way he made another set of blue eyes and even gave me his precious BLUE EYES SHINNIG WHITE DRAGON he wouldn't even let kaiba have it!!"

"Wait what they have to be fake only Pegasus can make new cards."\

"Yes we know his a step father and guess what kisara he gave me all the Red eyes black dragons even gave me Crimson Eyes: The Terror Of The Skies."

"But that card can only summon two ways by sacrificing all the red eyes black dragons or by fusing together the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Red eyes."

"I Know I have all the red eyes and you have all the blue eyes if we ever tag up will make one hell of a team!"

"Yea lets just get going I bet Seto won't believe his eyes or ears when you tell him about the blue eyes err just leave at the part your Pegasus's kids."

"Hmm only I am well i'm his step daughter are real last name was Dragane well min was."

"Okay just leave it out and wait what was that little blue shell with a white dragon in it?"

"It's the blue eyes white chick why?"

"Never heard of it but Seto is going to be so furious I bet you hell want to duel you to get those cards!"

"I wouldn't Kisara is one hell of a Duel Monsters player she bet everyone in public high and even her colleague."

"Wait how old is you?"

"I'm 17 I graduated from public school when I was a ll ,High school when I was 14 and collage when I was 16 became head mafia while I was on holidays for high school when I was 12 if you must know,"

"Wow your some genius I bet you could run a company If you wanted to."

"Well I run the mafia instead and Alex here is the first ever female V8 super car driver how cool is that?"

"I have to admit that's cool."

"Where almost there it's just around the bend"

_It must be hard being the Famous Seto Kaiba's brother I heard he was a massive asswhole and a mad man hmmmm wonder if that's true._

_**Well folks that's the end for chapter 1 and I do not own any of these characters to let you know. It might take a long time for me to get the rest of the chapters up since it's my first year in high school and all that crap...**_

_**AND NO DRAGANE IS NOT MENT TO BE DRAGON…**_

_**Thank you for reading **_


End file.
